


That’s Not Why I Ran Away

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Set in the 90’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Alex thinks Luke runs away because he can’t handle him being gay. But Luke shows Alex that’s not true.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	That’s Not Why I Ran Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_soph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_soph/gifts).



Alex always thought he was good at reading people. And he thought he was good at hiding his budding feelings for his band mate. But he couldn’t figure out the change in Luke’s behavior. And he was afraid. He had come out to the band, and Bobby and Reggie had been verbally supportive. Luke just gave him a strained smile and told him it was great. That was three months ago, and Luke wasn’t back to normal. Reggie swore to Alex that it wasn’t that Luke was homophobic, but Alex couldn’t think of another reason. Luke would leave if they were alone together, and Alex couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t go to band practice that day.

Luke had a crush on Alex for months, thinking he could ignore it because Alex was straight. But then Alex came out to them as gay. So Alex liked men, but didn’t like Luke. Not the way Luke wanted him to. Now, Reggie was the only one that knew about his crush, and Luke was afraid if he was alone with Alex he’d do something he couldn’t undo because he couldn’t keep his feelings in check. If he couldn’t get over the crush, Luke didn’t want to think about what that would mean for the band. But today, Alex didn’t show up for practice. Luke was concerned, Alex didn’t say anything to Reggie about not coming. Reggie told Luke to just wait and Alex would come back when he was ready, but the guitarist couldn’t wait. His stomach was twisting thinking Alex had picked up on his feelings and couldn’t be around him now.

Luke went looking. He searched the parks Bobby liked to go to, checked the piers they would find Reggie after his parents fought, checked the trees Alex would climb and sit in for hours when he was thinking. He eventually found him in one of the last places he expected at ten o clock at night, one of the playgrounds Luke liked to go to when he wanted to break free of responsibility and act like a kid. “Thank god you’re alive.” Luke muttered as he dropped into the swing next to Alex.

“You care?” Alex huffed, not even glancing at Luke. Alex knew he wouldn’t be able to take the hurt puppy look the guitarist had on.

“Of course I care, Alex. You’re one of my best friends.”

“Then why do you always run away?” Alex snapped, looking up at him. “Is it because I’m gay? Is it because you figured out I like you? What bothers you so much about me now?”

Luke’s jaw was hanging slack as he stared wide eyed at the blonde. “You....you like me?”

“Oh come on, Luke. That’s what this about, isn’t it? Why you run every time we’re left alone together? You think that because I’m gay and ended up crushing on you that I’ll force you to do something? It’s not like I had a choice.” Alex knew he should shut up, but everything was spilling out, “You never wear sleeves so you can show off your perfect arms. You have a beautiful smile that lights up your whole body and infects everyone with your happiness. It’s so frustrating being around you sometimes.” As soon as Alex took a breath, suddenly Luke was in his space, pressing into his lips like he would die if he didn’t. Alex froze. Luke realized the blonde wasn’t responding, and started pulling away.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry you think I had something against you being gay. That’s not why I ran away. I’ve liked you for, well for months. I ignored it, thinking you were straight. And then you told us you weren’t, and I was trying to hide the hurt that you just didn’t want me like that. You think it’s easy to be around you? All your sarcastic humor and perfect hair? It was so hard to keep my feelings in check, and I guess I was pulling away more than I thought. I’m sorry.”

Alex was sitting in the dark, just blinking at the shaggy haired boy in front of him. “You like me, too?”

Luke laughed breathlessly, “Yeah, you dork, how could I not?” Alex pushed forward this time. He knew they would have to talk about this later, but right now he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of his arms around Luke.


End file.
